My Christmas Gift
by xMoonlightShadowx
Summary: Tomorrow will finally be Christmas, presents were exchanged and parties were being held. Everyone remembered to spend time with their special someone’s. All except one particular blond...AxC


_a/n: okay, this is a christmas fic (obviously). i did this out of randomness. haha. anyways, please enjoy the fic and remember to review!_

**My Christmas Gift**

Tomorrow will finally be Christmas, presents were exchanged and parties were being held. Everyone remembered to spend time with their special someone's. All except one particular blond…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two Days before Christmas  
_  
It was early in the morning and morning was definitely not a favorite thing for Representative Athha.

"Ma'am, it's time to wake up." one of the maids in the house of Athha called to a sleeping blond.

"Leave me alone..." Cagalli muttered while pulling up the covers of her bed.

"Miss. Cagalli, you have a meeting in 30 minutes." the maid told her.

"Are you serious?!" Cagalli jumped out of bed. She totally forgot about the meeting. Probably it was because of the recent workload that she forgot her schedule.

Cagalli immediately ran to the washroom, preparing herself for the meeting.

"And Miss Cagalli, Mr. Zala is downstairs waiting for you." the maid informed her while fixing her bed.

"Tell him I'll be down in 15 minutes." Cagalli said back to her from the washroom.

"Hurry! We'll be late Athrun!" Cagalli told the blue-haired coordinator who was waiting in the leaving room.

"I'm ready. It's you who I am waiting for." Athrun replied.

"Hey! A girl needs her time!" Cagalli replied in anger.

All Athrun could do was just chuckle at Cagalli. "Alright, let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After the Meeting_

"Cagalli, do you want to go back to the office or go back home?" Athrun asked her in the car.

"I need to go home; I think I forgot a document on my desk." Cagalli replied.

"Alright, I'll drive you home first."

Cagalli and Athrun were the only people in the Athha mansion which meant no other person was there to watch them.

Cagalli was in her room, looking through her files on her desk. "Where did I put it?"

Athrun was standing beside the door frame, leaning against it. He was looking at the frustrated blond and all he could think of was how cute she was when she was angry.

"Hey Cagalli," Athrun stated.

"Yeah?" Cagalli asked.

"No one's here except for us right?" Athrun questioned.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly out of no where, Cagalli felt a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind.

"I missed being like this…" Athrun said from behind.

"Athrun, I don't have time for this, I have to find the document, finish it, and edit if for my meeting tomorrow. Ah ha! Found you!" Cagalli said to the folder.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. An important meeting."

"But…"

"But what?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, today's the 23rd…"

"I don't get what you are trying to say…"

"Cagalli, it's the 23th today which means tomorrow is the 24th."

"What's so special about the…oh my god…tomorrow is CHRISTMAS EVE!"

"So what were you saying?"

"Athrun, I can't. It's a really important meeting."

"But it's our first Christmas holiday together…"

"I know…but…"

"It's alright I guess, I understand work is more important. Besides Kira and them would be there." Athrun said, trying to sound cheerful but failed. Cagalli was about to tell from his voice that he felt hurt, very hurt.

"I'm really sorry Athrun. I really forgot about Christmas…"

"It's alright, there's always next year."

Cagalli felt really guilty. Tomorrow would be their first Christmas holiday together but Cagalli was not able to spend it with the person she loves.

"Come on Cagalli, let's get you to your office."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That Night_

"I knew this was going to happen." Kira was talking to Athrun in a restaurant along side with Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak and Shiho. Cagalli was still in her office, working.

"I just can't believe she'll overwork herself so much that she'll forget about Christmas. I mean, it's our first Christmas eve together and she won't be at the party that is being held tomorrow." Athrun said.

"Don't worry Athrun man, you'll still have us." Dearka said.

"I guess I just have to face life…" Athrun said with a depressed voice.

All Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho could do was just sit there and glance at each other with smiles on their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Christmas Party_

A Christmas party was being held at Kira's house. (_a/n: imagine Kira's house is big. One with a kitchen, a big dining room, 4 bedrooms and 2 living rooms_.) Many of the close friends during the Blue Cosmos war were there to celebrate Christmas. (Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, Shiho, Heine, Nicol, Miguel, Shinn, Lunamaria, Steller, Auel, Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle,etc)

Everyone was having a good time. All of them were hanging around the kitchen and in one of the living rooms. Some people were playing games on Kira's playstation 3, some were playing cards and some were just talking and drinking. Everyone was having a great time, all except for a blue haired coordinator.

Athrun was standing outside on the balcony, missing a certain blond.

"Hey Athrun." A pink haired appeared behind him.

"Hi Lacus."

"Athrun, it's Christmas eve, you should be enjoying the time, not standing here all alone by yourself."

"How can I when I know Cagalli's alone in her office, _working_."

"I'm pretty sure Cagalli wouldn't want you to stay along out here. I'm sure she wants you to enjoy yourself."

"You're right. Let's go back inside." Athrun said.

"Hey Kira, when are we opening our presents?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know, when do you guys want to open the presents?" Kira asked the group.

"Near midnight!" everyone cheered.

Lacus looked at the clock and it read 11:00. It was an hour away from midnight and they would probably start ripping out the wrapping papers at around 11:30. "Around 30 more minutes to get ready. I don't have much time left…" Lacus muttered to herself. "Miriallia, Shiho, can you come and help me for a sec?"

Miriallia and Shiho knew perfectly what Lacus was talking about and were willing to help her with her task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The 3 girls ran upstairs and went into one of the guest rooms. They opened the door and there, sitting on the bed was a blond with ember eyes.

"Hey Cagalli," the 3 girls greeted. "Are you ready?"

"NO! WAIT!" Cagalli wanted to procrastinate but she was not able to stand the wrath of the 3 girls. "I am not going to wear it!"

"But Cagalli, you want to impress Athrun don't you? You agreed to the plan yesterday…" Shiho said.

"Yeah…but I don't see why I have to wear one."

"Oh come on Cagalli, it's only for tonight." Miriallia said.

"But I still don't want to wear it." Cagalli protested.

"Whether you like it or not, you are going to wear it and go according to plan. Girls, it's time for some action." Lacus commanded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are they doing upstairs?" Dearka asked Yzak.

"How the hell should I know. Shiho never tells me anything." Yzak said.

"Haha, burn…"

"It's not like you know what they are doing right now."

That immediately shut Dearka up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_11:30_

"Hey people." Lacus said, entering the dinning room where Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Yzak sat around a table, drinking and talking. Behind Lacus were Shiho and Miriallia.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Kira asked.

"Girl stuff." Miriallia answered.

"So what are you guys up to?" Shiho asked.

"How the blondie is overworking herself and hearing Zala complain." Yzak replied.

"Hey! Can we open our presents? We sorta can't wait!" the group could hear Shinn yell out. He probably got bored of playing DDR on Kira's playstation.

"Sure!" Kira yelled out. "Go to the other living room! We can open our presents there." He yelled back.

"Hurry up!" Shinn yelled back.

"Let's go guys." Athrun said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_In the Living Room_

The living room was huge and in the center of the living room was a giant Christmas tree. Around the Christmas tree were tons of presents, ranging the sizes from as small as the size of a soccer ball to a size of a 40 inch TV cardboard box.

"Let's leave the biggest one for last!" Stellar shouted happily.

**Cagalli's POV**

I can hear them…they are probably having fun opening presents while I'm stuck here wearing a dress… I hope Athrun is going to be happy later.

**End of POV**

Many of the presents were accessories or games. Mainly accessories for the girls and games for the guys. Everyone had received a person except for one person, Athrun. Athrun was examining the 40 inch TV cardboard box and saw it was bought for him.

"Okay! One last present left!" Shinn shouted.

Steller was examining the box and saw it was a present for Athrun.

"Athrun! It's the big present for you!" Steller exclaimed happily.

Everyone was gathering around the big cardboard box. Athrun thought it was really a 40 inch TV but boy was he wrong.

Athrun was standing in front of his present, ready to open it. Standing on either side of him were Lacus and Kira. When Athrun opened the box, he suddenly felt a large amount of weight on him causing him to fall on the ground.

"SURPRISE! Merry Christmas Athrun!" Cagalli said happily.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said in surprise.

"Why are you here? I thought you had a meeting." Athrun said.

"Hehe…I'll tell you later."

Cagalli got off Athrun and they stood up facing their friends.

"Cagalli, you actually look nice tonight." Kira 'complimented

"Are you saying I look ugly?" Cagalli challenged her twin brother.

"I'm just saying you look nice." Kira defended himself.

Athrun took this opportunity to look at his girlfriend. She was wearing a nice spaghetti strap dress with Athrun's favorite color, green. Her hair that was near her ears was tied up. (the hair she had when she had to wear the green dress in seed) He could tell she had really light make up on.

"Kira…let's all watch a movie, a Christmas movie so we can all be together." Lacus said trying to break the argument between the twins.

"Alrighty, I'll go put Nightmare before Christmas on." Kira replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After the movie in the Athha mansion_

It was already 2:00 and every one from the party had already left to go back home. Of course, Athrun and Cagalli would be the Athha mansion. The couple was sitting in front of the TV watching another Christmas movie. Both of them were sitting comfortably on the couch, Cagalli leaning against Athrun while he put his hands around her waist. Both snuggling against each other.

"So Athrun, did you like your present?" Cagalli asked out of no where.

"I thought you said you couldn't come. You said you had a meeting to attend" Athrun replied to her.

Cagalli giggled. "I sort of skipped out on that. But never mind of the meeting, did you like your present?"

"Definitely. Let me guess, Lacus thought of the idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Afternoon of December 24th_

"Miss. Cagalli, Miss Lacus and your friends want to see you." Cagalli's secretary said from the phone.

"Invite them in." Cagalli smiled. She knew what they were here for: to prepare remind her of the Christmas party. She knew that her friends were 100 percent sure that she forgot.

"Hey Cagalli." Miriallia greeted from the door.

"I presume you are here to tell me about the Christmas Party tomorrow?" Cagalli questioned.

Shiho laughed. "BINGO!"

"I really want to go but I have a meeting tomorrow." Cagalli protested.

"We'll just sneak you out before the meeting starts." Miriallia said.

"But…"

Cagalli was going to continue to protest but Lacus interrupted her. "Did you get a present for Athrun yet?"

The blond frowned. "I've been so busy with work that I completely forgot it was Christmas."

Shiho sighed at Cagalli's forgetfulness. "Figures. But don't worry Cagalli, Lacus already has an idea."

Cagalli looked the 3 girls. "Did you help me buy him a present? Thanks Lacus!"

"No, the present is you." Lacus explained.

Cagalli looked at the pink-haired girl with confusion. "What?"

Lacus flashed the blond with a smile, "Leave everything to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's what happened. I honestly forgot about the present, I'm sorry Athrun." Cagalli explained.

"That's alright Cagalli, it really is. Your surprise already lightened my day." Athrun said kissing the side of her head.

"I'm happy." Cagalli smiled. "I was worrying if Lacus's plan would go smoothly."

"It sure did. I'm glad that Lacus thought of it." Athrun said with pure happiness inside.

The pair sat in silence, watching the Christmas movie that was broadcasting on TV.

Cagalli looked up at the clock, it read 3:30. "Athrun, it's getting late, I think I'm going to sleep." Cagalli was about to get up when Athrun pulled her back down on his lap.

"We can sleep here; I haven't been able to hold you for so long." Athrun said.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and smiled. "I missed being in your arms too."

As Cagalli was about to fall asleep, Athrun heard a tiny mumble coming out from the blond. As he closed in his ear near her mouth, the blue haired coordinator heard 3 words coming out for her. "Merry...Christmas...Athrun."

All Athrun could do was smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my princess. This is the best Christmas yet." He said happily as he kissed her cheek.

_a/n: Done. sry, if it was really bad. i just had random things on here. aiya! i bet i had alot of grammer and spelling mistakes. forgive me. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! and thnx for reading. **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


End file.
